villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Golden Onslaught
The Golden Onslaught Are a zealot organization created by Maximillian Lionfang History Maximillian Lionfang and his soldiers have purged a castle of a necromancer which he claimed was attacking the good soldiers. In truth, Maximillian Lionfang attacked the necromancer that did nothing to King Alteon's soldiers. When King Alteon's Chaos infection gets worse, King Alteon sends the hero to Lion's Keep at Thunderforge to speak to Maximillian Lionfang about a weapon that would fight the Chaorruption caused by Drakath and the 13 Lords of Chaos which is located in Blackthorn Tomb after "interrogating" a Darkblood. When the hero enters the tomb and finds the Darkblood Scroll to the relic after fighting past the Tomb Spiders, the Restless Undead, and the Bonefeeder Spider, the hero give it to Maximillian Lionfang who plans to use the information of the scroll to end the Great Truce by eliminating Gravelyn and her evil soldiers. The hero tries to stop Maximillian Lionfang, but he manages to knock them down as he has the hero tell King Alteon that he and his Golden Onslaught will come for him and those who still believe in the Great Truce. The olden Onslaught later kidnaps the good heroes until the Hero rescues them and defeated Lionfang and then some of its members later accepts the truce When the hero tells Maximillian that he will be taken to Swordhaven to be tried for his crimes against the Great Truce, he tries to attack Gravelyn with his whip only for King Alteon to block the attack. King Alteon tries to convince Maximillian to join up with them only for Maximillian to state that he wouldn't ally with evil and jumps out of his castle. After emerging from the moat of his castle, he is approached by Xing and Xang who convince him that the Great Truce "must be punished." Members loyal to Maximillian Lionfang resurface and Maximillian Lionfang uses a magic snowglobe made by Garaja to trap the Spirit of Frostval when Maximillian Lionfang threatened to break all of Garaja's snowglobes. When the hero and Blizzy find Maximillian Lionfang in the golden ruins, he ends up burning the presents before the hero fight him. Upon defeating Maximillian Lionfang and his lion, they hand him over to King Alteon and Gravelyn. Maximillian Lionfang's Chaotic side kicks in and he ends up kicking the snowglobe out of the player's hand where it breaks. However, the Frostval Spirit survives and restores the presents. The player resolves to have King Alteon and Gravelyn's forces help deliver the presents and Maximillian Lionfang is remanded to Swordhaven's dungeon. Following Maximillian Lionfang's incarceration, Xavier started to believe his brother's beliefs on the truce and plans to usurp King Alteon with the help of some Traitor Knights and other members of the Golden Onslaught. It was mentioned in later dialogue between the players, Alina, and Rolith that Maximillian has escaped from Swordhaven's dungeon. They later start an attack on Thunderforge until the Hero defeats all of them and later defeated Maximillian Lionfang and after his defeat the tears of the mother are pouring down on Maximillian Lionfang and his men curing them of chaos. Leaders *Maximillian Lionfang *Xavier Lionfang Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Dark Knights Category:Hypocrites Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Magic